The invention relates to a shuttle for use in repeatedly feeding components, along a guideway for guiding the shuttle, from a component supply means to a component receiving means. For example, such a shuttle may be used for repeatedly feeding fasteners, such as tubular rivets, from a fastener supply means to a fastener receiving means, which fastener receiving means is associated with a fastener installation or placing means.